<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Секреты для взрослых by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734169">Секреты для взрослых</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: миди [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Карл просит Маркуса позаботиться о Лео.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Маркус (RK200)/Лео Манфред</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: миди [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Секреты для взрослых</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Секреты для взрослых<br/><b>Автор:</b> WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020<br/><b>Бета:</b> АД<br/><b>Размер:</b> миди, 4081 слова<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Маркус (RK200)/Лео Манфред<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма, character study<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> обсценная лексика, упоминание наркотических веществ<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Однажды Карл просит Маркуса позаботиться о Лео.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> Лео!центрик, комфортинг Лео, пропущенные сцены в каноне<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 — "Секреты для взрослых"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В восемь лет Лео Манфред открыл секрет, о котором знают только взрослые — в больнице не всегда спасают людей. Иногда они умирают.</p>
<p>Спустя еще десять лет он узнал, что иногда умирает только часть тебя, и ее чем-то заменяют. Например, креслом на колесах. А еще спустя пару лет — что иногда не происходит ничего. Ты не умираешь, но и вылечить тебя не могут. И ты выходишь из своей палаты с осознанием, что застрял где-то посередине. </p>
<p>А потом Лео пришел к мысли, что в жизни тоже никогда не знаешь, чем все закончится.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Никто никогда не может предположить такой странный сценарий, в котором ты открываешь дверь своего отеческого дома, а тебя встречает враждебный темнокожий андроид, загораживающий проход, со словами «вы кто?» и «вам назначено?». Да, блядь, было назначено двадцать лет назад, когда я выполз из материнской утробы. Лео пихнул его в плечо, чтобы пройти, и, когда уже светодиодный схватил его руку, чтобы скрутить, донесся голос отца:<p>— Лео! Это ты!</p>
<p>Он старался не глазеть. К этому креслу было сложно привыкнуть, даже спустя почти год. Пусть он и видел его всего несколько раз.</p>
<p>— Лео, — тот подъехал ближе, счастливый и расслабленный. — Познакомься, это Маркус. Я тебе про него рассказывал в последнем письме. Если читал, — отец запнулся, но глубоко вздохнул. — Это подарок от старого знакомого. Маркус мне помогает, представляешь. Всеми моими делами занимается, и по дому, и по работе, и даже в шахматы меня постоянно обставляет. Такой хороший мальчик. </p>
<p>И как он должен на это отреагировать?</p>
<p>— Это андроид, пап. </p>
<p>— Ты всегда был очень наблюдательным, — улыбнулся отец. Казалось, он не хотел рушить эту идиллию, продолжая разговаривать, словно они случайные приятели, словно не было всех этих ссор и пропущенных звонков с обеих сторон. — Ты подоспел как раз к ужину. У нас сегодня морепродукты. Устрицы. Крабовый суп. Ты же составишь нам компанию?</p>
<p>Лео скрутило в районе груди. Ничего не менялось. В этом доме всегда все было не по-настоящему, наигранно, а все проблемы, как говорил отец, оттого, что в городе стало мало солнца, поэтому везде были огромные витражи, играла музыка или пели птицы.</p>
<p>— Я пришел узнать, как ты. </p>
<p>Непонятно, как он мог подумать, что отец без него не справляется. Он это делал и до аварии, и после. </p>
<p>— У меня все хорошо. Спасибо, что спросил. Маркус за всем присматривает. </p>
<p>Андроид, Маркус, больше похожий на военного с широкими плечами, руками, сцепленными сзади, стоял позади отца, готовый выполнить любую просьбу. Лео здесь точно был не нужен. Особенно когда рядом такой идеальный андроид, уж точно лучше любого человека. Точно лучше него самого.</p>
<p>— А ты как? Как работа? Может тебе что-то нужно? Если нужны деньги, ты скажи…</p>
<p>Он думал предложить остаться, переехать обратно, чтобы помогать отцу. Чтобы все наладилось. Чтобы было как раньше, до его переезда в Балтимор. Но даже тогда ничего не было хорошо.</p>
<p>— Почему ты все время считаешь, что мне что-то надо? — стены сдавливали, и находиться здесь было физически тяжело. Он сжимал пальцы в кулак, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Просто развернулся и направился к выходу. — И если ты забыл, у меня аллергия на морепродукты.</p>
<p>— Лео! Постой! — услышал он вслед, но не обернулся.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Вы позвонили Карлу Манфреду. Сейчас он недоступен, но вы можете оставить сообщение…<p>— Это Лео, — прервал он монотонный голос Маркуса. — Отец может взять трубку? </p>
<p>— Он на встрече по организации своей новой выставки, — Лео собирался положить трубку, он изначально не хотел звонить. — Если что-то срочное…</p>
<p>— Нет, — вяло ответил Лео. </p>
<p>— Лео, ты же знаешь, если тебе что-то надо, какая-то помощь, тебе стоит только сказать, — неожиданно заявил Маркус.</p>
<p>— Ты звучишь, как отец.</p>
<p>— Этого не может быть, у нас совершенно разные голоса и тембры.</p>
<p>— Это была шутка.</p>
<p>— А-а-а-а, — протянул Маркус. — Тогда спасибо.</p>
<p>— За что?</p>
<p>— За то, что учишь меня чему-то новому. Теперь я буду знать эту идиому. </p>
<p>Лео уставился на свои обгрызенные ногти и разводы на стеклянном столике от кружки с кофе. Было два часа дня, и он только что проснулся.</p>
<p>— Не надо у меня ничему учиться. </p>
<p>— Почему же? Мы все учимся друг у друга. Не важно, кто ты — андроид или человек.</p>
<p>— Опять этот голос отца.</p>
<p>— Нет, это... мои мысли.</p>
<p>Лео закусил губу. Он услышал смущение в голосе Маркуса? Он попытался представить его задумчивое лицо, взгляд внутрь себя, его опущенный взгляд, ресницы.  </p>
<p>— Ладно, до встречи, — закашлял он. — Не говори отцу, что я звонил. Ничего важного.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Вместо того, чтобы навестить собственного сына, когда тот в очередной раз сорвался и лишился работы за прогулы, отец прислал к нему андроида. Как заботливо. Премия отца года.<p>— Кого это он прислал посмотреть, жив ли там его сынок, позор семьи, или уже откинулся? — Лео развалился на диване, глядя снизу на собранного, идеально одетого в свою униформу Маркуса. С момента их встречи прошло уже лет семь-восемь, он сбился со счета, и только по этой причине не выпнул эту металлическую задницу на улицу. — Нет, уж простите, еще не откинулся, еще немного помучаю отца этим вселенским позором. </p>
<p>Маркус отдернул штору, впуская свет в его уютное темное подполье. </p>
<p>— Эй, ты что делаешь? Не трогай тут ничего. Ты у меня дома.</p>
<p>— Ты не выходил на улицу больше пяти дней, — Маркус сканировал взглядом комнату. </p>
<p>На кухне была гора грязной посуды, Лео обычно брал верхнюю тарелку и смахивал с нее крошки. Мусорный бак был переполнен, на столе валялись коробки из-под пиццы и пустых коробок из китайской забегаловки на углу квартала. И, конечно, бутылки из-под пива везде, где только можно. Да, он запустил свой дом, ну и что, его квартира, имеет право, как хочет, так и живет.</p>
<p>— Это не гигиенично, — поднял Маркус с пола пустую банку консервов. — Ты можешь заболеть, заведутся крысы.</p>
<p>— Уверен, я уже слышал, как они прогрызают пол на кухне.</p>
<p>— А от тебя пахнет. Нужно в душ.</p>
<p>— Это я уж сам решу, — провел он руками по сальным волосам, продолжая лежать в развалочку на старом кожаном диване с дыркой на подлокотнике.</p>
<p>— Не усложняй, — навис над ним Маркус.</p>
<p>— Это угроза? </p>
<p>Маркус взял его за грудки, за что получил по лицу, шее. Лео стал выкручиваться, но силы были неравные — он действительно давно не выходил на улицу и еще дольше не занимался спортом, даже не отжимался. К тому же, это был чертов андроид. Он завалил Маркуса на себя, попытался вывернуться, едва не выскочив из футболки, но тот скрутил его, поднял на ноги и потащил в ванную.</p>
<p>— Не отвернешься? — спросил Лео, стягивая футболку. Маркус стоял прямо за ним, закрывая собой выход из ванной комнаты. Места было мало.</p>
<p>— Нет, — отрезал Маркус. </p>
<p>Лео вздохнул и под чутким взглядом начал стягивать с себя домашние штаны, сдаваясь. Честно говоря, он сдался сразу, как увидел Маркуса в дверях. Бился он скорее из вредности.</p>
<p>— Что он попросил тебя сделать со мной? — кафель был холодный, он взял упавшие вниз трусы и штаны и закинул их в стиральную машинку.</p>
<p>Отвезти в рехаб? Вполне в его стиле. Не в первый раз.</p>
<p>— Он попросил позаботиться о тебе. Сказал, тебе нужна помощь.</p>
<p>— Ничего мне надо.</p>
<p>— Он сказал, ты часто говоришь вещи, которые не имеешь в виду и о которых потом жалеешь.</p>
<p>— «Он сказал, он сказал…» Все, прекрати. Не хочу больше ничего о нем слышать, -развернулся и посмотрел прямо на Маркуса. </p>
<p>— Это тоже неправда.</p>
<p>Он прижался к губам Маркуса, чтобы просто его остановить и выкинуть отца из своей головы и из своей жизни.</p>
<p>— Хм, — промычал многозначительно Маркус, когда Лео отодвинулся.</p>
<p>— Не анализируй, — прервал его Лео и поцеловал по-настоящему. Обхватил лицо руками, такую мягкую гладкую кожу.</p>
<p>Маркус аккуратно положил руки ему на шею, наклонился, углубив поцелуй, и начать водить языком так медленно, что ноги подкашивались. Задницей он уперся в холодный умывальник. </p>
<p>Лео ахнул, когда Маркус укусил мочку уха. Это все андроиды мастера в поцелуях или ему так повезло? Впрочем, не так уж и важно. А вот его стояк — да, очень важно. Он чувствовал тело напротив, давление коленкой и язык в своем ухе. </p>
<p>Его толчки в руку не остались незамеченными — Маркус опустил взгляд на его темные волосы в районе паха и руку, которая сжимала покрасневший член. Тот словно завис, анализируя происходящее, и от этого разглядывания кончить хотелось еще сильнее.</p>
<p>— Нравится смотреть? — выдавил из себя Лео с хрипотцой. </p>
<p>Вместо этого Маркус облизал языком ладонь, оставив слюну, и взялся за его член.</p>
<p>Как же, блядь, давно к нему никто не прикасался, вот так вот. Нежно. Лео закрыл глаза и тихо застонал. Как же он соскучился. Как это было необходимо. Чтобы чувствовать, чтобы так близко. </p>
<p>Он вцепился руками в плечи Маркуса, притягивая его ближе, как можно ближе, пока не уткнулся носом в шею. Несколько ровных ритмичных движений, и вот он уже кусал чужое плечо, сдерживая крик наслаждения. Как ему этого не хватало.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Кто такой Джексон? — спросил Маркус, когда он вышел из ванны спустя полчаса, закутанный в уютный халат, а Маркус стоял посреди комнаты с наполненным пакетом мусора.</p>
<p>— Никто.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>С Джексоном они познакомились в университете.<p>Отец всегда говорил, — «не занимайся такими глупостями, как я, ты должен посвятить жизнь чему-то важному». Он так и сделал — пошел на медицинский факультет в университет Джона Хопкинса. Какая ирония. Собрал два чемодана и переехал в Балтимор, в огромную квартиру недалеко от кампуса, которую отец купил и оформил на его имя.</p>
<p>Скучные теоретические курсы тянулись один за другим, как и вереница однокурсников на пороге его квартиры с четверга по субботу. Красные пластиковые стаканы на полу, пакеты от чипсов, орешек и упаковки пива по шесть штук, выстроенные в целую башню. Его квартира стала местом притяжения студентов со всех факультетов, и он впервые в жизни перестал чувствовать себя одиноким. А потом появился Джексон, его мудрый серьезный Джеки, который заставил его не только не чувствовать себя одиноким, но и кому-то по-настоящему нужным.</p>
<p>Все было слишком хорошо, а «хорошо» и Лео — понятия несовместимые. </p>
<p>Джеки был хорошим.</p>
<p>— Ты бросил университет, — заявил ему отец по телефону. Он сорвался с четвертого курса.</p>
<p>Он бросил Джексона. А уже потом — университет с его требовательными профессорами и конкуренцию за места лучших студентов с самым высоким баллом, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. Его — в последние недели не зависела ни от чего. И от этой пустоты с каждым днем становилось все страшнее. Он почти собрался с мыслями, чтобы все это рассказать, но отец прервал его:</p>
<p>— А как же резидентство в больнице Мичигана, на которое, ты хотел подать? Как же твоя карьера хирурга, о которой ты так мечтал? Вот так выбросить все в одно мгновение? Что за детские выходки?</p>
<p>Отец был зол. И желание рассказать о чем-то, тем более о Джексоне, отпало само собой. В конце концов, о матери они тоже никогда не говорили.</p>
<p>— Да, детские выходки, пап.</p>
<p>В тот же вечер он попросил Прю закинуть ему ту синтетику, которой они баловались как-то в прошлом году. Теперь ему не нужны были люди в квартире и специальная вечеринка, чтобы веселиться. У всех были экзамены. Веселился теперь он один.</p>
<p>Время шло, и отец в знак протеста отказался давать ему деньги, потом правда передумал и определил ежемесячный минимум. Лео менял одну низкооплачиваемую работу на другую, вернулся в Детройт, снял квартиру, которую потом пришлось поменять на закуток поменьше и подальше от безопасных улиц. Люди приходили и уходили. Иногда он собирался с силами и планировал, как начнет новую жизнь, или даже вернется обратно в медицинский. Но он стал срываться все чаще и чаще. Ему совершенно не у кого было спросить совета, даже у собственного отца.</p>
<p>Тем более у собственного отца.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>На свой тридцать первый день рождения Лео здорово напился. Пришел с работы после целого дня общения с андроидами, что он просто ненавидел, развалился на диване, поставил перед собой бутылку виски, стакан и отвел себе ровно час на празднование дня рождения — после он уже должен был быть в отключке.<p>Через сорок минут он уже стоял перед особняком на 8941 Лафайет-авеню и собирался высказать отцу, что поздравлять его голосом Маркуса — слишком низко.</p>
<p>Дома был только сам Маркус и вывалив на него все накипевшее, он развернулся, чтобы свалить обратно к себе. Возможно, в честь дня рождения он даже позволит себе разориться на такси. Импульсивная трата денег — в этом он был мастер.</p>
<p> — Подожди, — Маркус схватил его за руку. </p>
<p>Такого никогда не происходило. Они оба смотрели на то, как темные пальцы сжимают кожу в районе запястья. Маркус был удивлен не меньше его самого. Это тоже было чем-то новеньким.</p>
<p>— Чего?</p>
<p>— Лучше тебе остаться, — Маркус собрался и выглядел привычным собой — уверенным. — Здесь. </p>
<p>— Ты теперь будешь говорить, что для меня лучше? </p>
<p>— В прошлый раз наша… встреча помогла. </p>
<p>— С чего такая уверенность? Может, я сразу… — он запнулся — произносить вслух «красный лед» и «наркотики» всегда было сложно, — сорвался.</p>
<p>— Нет. Я следил, — Маркус замолчал, но под внимательным взглядом сдался. — Смотрел по камерам у тебя в квартире. </p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь, что это нарушение неприкосновенности частной жизни? Мне надо отправить заявление в «КиберЛайф» или сразу в полицию?</p>
<p>Его должно было это разозлить или напугать — то, что за ним следили. Но после двух посещений рехаба слово «мониторит» изменило свое значение. Это не страшно, это стыдно. Ты словно слабый, неустойчивый и неразумный ребенок, за которым надо следить, чтобы он чего не натворил.</p>
<p>— Эй, — подошел вплотную Маркус. — Извини, но я должен был проследить, что ты точно в порядке.</p>
<p>— Поздравляю, с заданием справился, — отмахнулся Лео, сил злиться не было. — Жаль, что я не знал, что у меня зрители. Устроил бы шоу с раздеванием. Никогда не думал о карьере веб-кам модели. Может, если бы у меня был твои данные: пресс, глаза, губы.</p>
<p>— Что не так с моими губами? </p>
<p>Внимание сфокусировалось в одной точке.</p>
<p>— Все так, — Лео провел пальцами по губам Маркуса. Мягкие, пухлые, без единой трещинки, такие податливые, стоит только надавить на нижнюю губу и толкнуться пальцем вперед.</p>
<p>Чертовы канарейки затрещали и начали размахивать крыльями в клетке, мечась из одного угла в другой. Маркус взял одну в руку, что-то прошептал, и она выпорхнула в сторону гостиной. Вторая вылетела за ней.</p>
<p>— Допустим, я останусь. Может, тогда хоть ужином накормишь? — Маркус улыбнулся и кивнул. — Только не морепродукты.</p>
<p>— Я помню.</p>
<p>— Конечно, ты помнишь. Ты же все запоминаешь. Записываешь на свою болванку.</p>
<p>Ладно, пусть будет так. Один вечер не сможет ничего испортить. Можно немного расслабиться. Хотя в каждом углу, в каждой вещи пахло отцом, и от этого в животе было нехорошее чувство. Что он больше не принадлежит этому дому, не имеет права здесь находиться. Маркус считал иначе. Он последовал за ним на кухню. </p>
<p>Вечер, на удивление, прошел спокойно и даже приятно. Может, все дело в мягком, сочном мясе, которое приготовил Маркус, или в его умиротворяющем голосе, которым он рассказывал об использовании новинок «КиберЛайфа» в медицине. Может то, что на него впервые за долгое время не давили родные стены. А может, мечтательные, почти колыбельные вальсы Шопена, которые выбрал Маркус. </p>
<p>— Никогда не любил Шопена, — Лео сидел рядом за роялям, наблюдая за тем, как мощные пальцы Маркуса изящно изгибаются и плавно перетекают от одного клавиши к другой, идеально попадая во все ноты. — Я так и к концу музыкальной школы не умел.</p>
<p>Сейчас он даже простую мелодию не смог бы сыграть. Растерял все таланты, ничего не осталось.</p>
<p>— Обучался? </p>
<p>— Конечно. Музыкальная школа, живопись, танцы, спорт, языки, в детстве меня не щадили, ведь ребенок должен быть максимально разносторонний. Отец таскал по своим этим биеннале по всему миру. Вдруг откроется к чему-нибудь интерес и талант. И знаешь, что самое смешное?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Талант никакой не открылся. Не у всех гениальных людей дети рождаются такие же. Упс. А поменять на другого уже нельзя, как бы ни хотелось.</p>
<p>— Лео, твой отец очень тебя…</p>
<p>— К слову об искусстве, — он резко встал и направился в сторону рабочей мастерской. — Посмотрим, что нынче творится у него в голове.</p>
<p>Огромное полотно было готово наполовину. Уже видны были очертания небоскребов в темно-синих тонах, туман и очертания человека. Все в его фирменном стиле. Да, у отца творческий кризис. </p>
<p>— А я думал, ты теперь его муза, — Лео перелистывал наброски на бумаге карандашом — тоже ничего примечательного. </p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Его же всегда это так волновало — человечество, душа. Вот андроидов вроде делают по подобию человека, но в итоге получается версия намного лучше — никаких проблем, никаких сомнений, идеальные черты лица, идеальное все. Ты же ходячая скульптура из древней Греции. Аполлон Бельведерский какой-нибудь. Такой, — он неуверенно махнул рукой, — боишься прикоснуться. </p>
<p>— Ты не боишься. </p>
<p>Если бы он допускал мысль, что андроиды, нет, конкретно Маркус умеют флиртовать, то это точно бы засчиталось. Но по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть.</p>
<p>— Я ничего не боюсь.</p>
<p>— Это неправда. </p>
<p>Лео задохнулся от такой наглости. Под рукой оказался набор с акварельными красками, он открыл один колпачок, макнул пальцы в синюю гущу и мазнул Маркуса по носу и щеке. Хотел измазать все лицо, но тот отпрянул.</p>
<p>— Видишь, не боюсь немного испачкаться, — Лео уже открывал одну баночку за другой, чувствуя какой-то дурацкий адреналин, словно можно нашкодить. </p>
<p>Он провел пальцами с зеленой краской вдоль щеки и уха Маркуса. А черным измазал его губы, пока тот не перехватил и не отвел его руку.</p>
<p>— Попробуй, — улыбался широкой улыбкой Лео, — тебе понравится. Выбирай любой цвет. </p>
<p>Он задумался на секунду, а потом потянулся к красной краске. А затем спокойными движениями прикоснулся к его шее и начал водить пальцем вверх и вниз, иногда прерываясь, чтобы добавить краски. Лео закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под эти мягкие движения, которые вводили в транс.</p>
<p>— Почему там?</p>
<p>— Ты очень хочешь выговориться. Страсть, ненависть, любовь.</p>
<p>Арт-терапия превратилась в нечто другое. Лео взял Маркуса за лицо и прижался губами. Акварель давала отвратительный химический привкус.</p>
<p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Здесь. Сейчас, — сказал Лео ему в губы, и затем добавил тихо. — Мне надо.</p>
<p>И Маркус кивнул. Он начал медленно, оставляя поцелуи по всему лицу, окрашенной шеи, ключицам. Но Лео нужно было больше, быстрее. Он начал стягивать одежду, но запутался в штанинах, и Маркус подхватил его, стягивая до конца. Сам он разделся так быстро и аккуратно, сложив все в стороне, словно солдаты в армии.</p>
<p>Маркус подхватил его за задницу и усадил на стол, продолжая целовать и, одновременно сжимая и двигая рукой по его члену.</p>
<p>— Я готов, — выдавил Лео, когда он уже начал сгорать от желания и ерзать на столе. — Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>— Ты не готов.</p>
<p>— Ты теперь эксперт? — хмыкнул Лео, оттолкнул его и повернулся, оперевшись руками о стол и широко раздвинув ноги. </p>
<p>Прежде чем он успел придумать еще какой-нибудь саркастический комментарий, Марку подул на его анус. Лео сдавлено всхлипнул от того, как это было хорошо. Отлично, эксперт, как скажешь. А потом почувствовал прикосновение влажного пальца, аккуратные движения по часовой стрелке вокруг, и, когда у него уже начали трястись ноги от возбуждения, Маркус вошел сначала одним пальцем, а потом двумя.</p>
<p>— Блядь, — выл в кулак Лео, пока тот ебал его пальцами. Он так часто думал и мечтал об этом с момента их прошлой встречи, что на мгновение показалось, все это нереально, очередной его влажный сон или мечты в кровати перед сном с вибратором на пару.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, да, — простонал Лео, когда Маркус вышел из него и сменил пальцы на член. — Как мне это нужно, ты не представляешь.</p>
<p>— Нужно?</p>
<p>— Да, чтобы ты меня взял, — застонал Лео, когда тот вошел наполовину и начал раскачиваться, — выебал по-настоящему. Чтобы ты был во мне, как можно глубже. Да, так, еще глубже, еще быстрее.</p>
<p>Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Когда пробивала дрожь, как он словно со стороны слышал свой крик, голос. В этот момент он словно просыпается.</p>
<p>Это все, что ему надо. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Теплый душ после, в который его запихнул Маркус, окончательно привел в сознание. Он пытался уцепиться за какую-то мысль и снова проваливался в приятную негу, растворяясь в ощущении, как вода льется на плечи, спину и стекает вниз.</p>
<p>Маркус рядом смывал с себя краску, а затем — с Лео. А еще после — сперму, которой Лео забрызгал весь кулак Маркуса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В ту ночь Лео впервые за двенадцать лет спал в своей детской комнате. В ней совершенно ничего не изменилось — те же постеры на стенах, аккуратные стопки с книгами на полках, ящики с его игрушками в углу. Маркус накрыл его одеялом и остался, когда Лео об этом тихо попросил. </p>
<p>— Это должно остаться между нами, — прошептал в полусне Лео.</p>
<p>— Я не могу врать Карлу.</p>
<p>— Прошу. Ради меня. Я не выдержу, если он узнает. </p>
<p>Маркус ничего не ответил, только обнял его сзади.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Утром он проснулся от того, что где-то на подсознании услышал голос отца. Когда он открыл оба глаза, и голова перестала кружиться, он понял, что отца он и правда слышал — тот был внизу в гостиной. В горле высохло, сердце начало колотиться с бешеной скоростью, а потом до него донесся с первого этажа голос Маркуса. От мысли, что отец все знал, у него перехватило дыхание, он свалился с кровати и начал быстро одеваться. </p>
<p>Он ускользнул никем незамеченный. Пока он добирался до дома, у него несколько раз сбилось дыхание. Надо успокоиться, он в безопасности. Он закинул внутрь немного таблеток, чтобы не протянуть ноги от этой панической атаки. Через пару минут стало лучше. И еще лучше. И еще. И потом он вовсе перестал о чем-либо переживать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Какие-нибудь новости от Лео?<p>Маркус помедлил секунду.</p>
<p>— Нет, Карл.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Как и все навязчивый идеи, эта навязалась за ним в самый неожиданный момент — когда он набирал в супермаркете более или менее полезные продукты — молоко, яйца, курицу — желудок уже несколько дней восстал против него, пиццы и китайской еды. Пришлось идти в магазин.<p>Ему ведь совсем немного надо.</p>
<p>Чек из кассового аппарата выполз длинный, пришлось сложить его втрое.</p>
<p>Гэри отказал ему сразу, затем пропустил два звонка, а на третий неуверенно, но все же согласился снова взять на работу в аптеку. В тот же день он убрался в квартире, постирал все свои вещи и впервые за три недели побрился. Он протер рукой запотевшее зеркало в ванной и, кажется, неловко улыбнулся. Все сработает. Ему надо совсем чуть-чуть. Всего лишь заказать своего личного Маркуса, чтобы тот всегда был рядом. Просто он один не справляется. Это же так просто. </p>
<p>Отцу после аварии понадобился личный андроид, вот и с ним тоже что-то было не так.</p>
<p>Каролайн деньги отдавать не хотела: «Босс не платит уже вторую неделю, а у меня годовалый ребенок дома, что ты от меня хочешь, Лео? Отдам, когда будут». То же самое ответили Прю и Берни. Телефон Венсонта вообще был недоступен, но этому он даже не удивился. И даже не был на него зол — сам не раз менял номера телефонов.</p>
<p>Что ж, лучшие когда-то друзья помогать не хотели, а зарплату придется копить несколько лет. </p>
<p>Он пошел на крайние меры — пришел к отцу и впервые за долгое время попросил денег, но тот ему отказал. </p>
<p>А навязчивые мысли крутились и перешептывались у него в голове, начиная сводить с ума. Это был единственный выход. Другого варианта быть не могло — он пробовал. </p>
<p>А потом он все же решился и, накрываясь капюшоном куртки, спасаясь от рокота грома и бьющих по лицу каплей дождя, переходящих в град, он добрел до знакомого дома по адресу 8941 Лафайет-авеню.</p>
<p>Деньги должны были быть в кабинете, в сейфе, но там их не оказалось. И в гостиной, и в рабочей мастерской. Дождь все колошматил по гигантским витражам. Всегда можно взять рисунки отца. Да, их можно было продать, это гениальная идея, Лео. Картины — мелочь. Нарисует еще.</p>
<p>— Лео, — услышал он голос Маркуса.</p>
<p>— Лео, — сразу за ним разочарованный вздох отца.</p>
<p>Все пошло не по плану. </p>
<p>— Маркус, выгони его!</p>
<p>Маркус стоял с каменным выражением лица и смотрел. Бездушное папье-маше. Вот таким бы он хотел видеть своего сына — спокойным, разумным, не подверженным эмоциональным переживаниям. Это был не настоящий Маркус, другой, не тот, который целовал его в шею и говорил, что он может остаться, что здесь его все ждут.</p>
<p>Нет, этот — всего лишь выполнял приказания его отца.</p>
<p>В жизни Лео никогда ничего не шло по плану — в тот вечер тоже. Он не успел ни о чем подумать, когда Маркус со всей силы толкнул его, он даже не успел удивиться, просто почувствовал сильную боль.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Он проснулся в больнице и, кажется, это было лучшее место, где он мог оказаться. Провода, монитор с ЭКГ, боль по всему телу и головокружение — все, как полагается. Андроид в халате нависал над ним и просил моргнуть, показать язык и поднять сначала одну руку, потом другую.<p>Лео не нужно было задавать вопросов, чтобы понять, что иногда в больницах спасают жизни.</p>
<p>— Ты кто? — спросил он у андроида. </p>
<p>— Я ваш личный медбрат, сэр. Я буду с вами на весь период выздоровления и реабилитации, пока я вам буду нужен. Вы можете дать мне имя.</p>
<p>Вот так. Значит, он все же получил своего личного андроида. И для этого даже не понадобились деньги. Только — его здоровье.</p>
<p>В палату постучались и дернули дверь.</p>
<p>Если у него до этого слегка кружилась голова, то сейчас перед глазами помутнело.</p>
<p>— Привет, — неловко сказал ни кто иной, как Джексон, возмужавший, набравший пару килограмм, немного раздавшийся в плечах и подстригшийся почти налысо, но Джексон. — Ты уже проснулся?</p>
<p>— Не уверен, — ответил Лео. — Как ты узнал, что я здесь?</p>
<p>— Я работаю тут. В команде доктора Мейсона, твоего лечащего врача. Зашел поздороваться.</p>
<p>Лео перевел взгляд на его халат, бейдж и планшет в руке. Видимо, он все же был под большим количеством препаратов сейчас, раз сразу не заметил.</p>
<p>— Не знал, что ты перебрался в Детройт. </p>
<p>— Несколько лет назад. Тут расширяли отдел хирургии, был набор. Ну, — он опустил взгляд. — Если ничего не надо…</p>
<p>— Останься, — вырвалось у Лео. Не было ни привычной злости, ни пустоты, только одно желание — остановить время в этом моменте.</p>
<p>— Не могу, скоро операция, — Джексон улыбнулся. — Но я зайду попозже, если ты не против. К тому же, у тебя есть личный медбрат, думаю, он поддержит любой разговор.</p>
<p>Лео кивнул, вдруг почувствовав тяжесть на веках и откинувшись обратно на подушку. </p>
<p>— Джексон, — окликнул он, когда тут уже был в дверях. — Я скучал.</p>
<p>— Я знаю. Я тоже. Поправляйся давай. </p>
<p>Конец.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>